


Claiming, After the Battle

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Dominance, battlefield sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They coupled first on the battlefield, covered in energon and ichor not their own, bound in the euphoria of the only two left standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming, After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



They coupled first on the battlefield, covered in energon and ichor not their own, bound in the euphoria of the only two left standing.

It was the barbarian that made the first move. Galvatron cast aside his axe and turned on his companion with only his body, hands and lips and teeth bearing him to the ground in an motion older than war.

"Is this how you claim your mates, barbarian?" Nova pushed Galvatron away from his mouth, though he did not protest when the warlord's teeth attacked his neck instead.

Galvatron snorted into Nova's gorget. "And I suppose you sign contracts for yours?"

Nova laughed. "Sometimes." And he flipped them, pinning Galvatron triumphantly. "Soon I'll rule Cybertron and then I'll bind you to me with words. But for now, I'll settle for bodies and swords."

"And axes and teeth." Galvatron grinned, showing his teeth, although Nova kept them well away from his plating for the moment. Galvatron struggled against his grip, more playful than in earnest, not flipping him but moving his body quite distractedly under him, arms working over Nova's back with a finesse he would not have expected.

But then, could someone so formidable on the battlefield fail to be skilled in this, as well?

Nova moaned, letting his head drop towards Galvatron's, kissing him roughly, his teeth not as sharp as the barbarian's just as forceful.

Strong legs wrapped about him, pulling him down. Nova felt himself yanked into alignment, hips between Galvatron's thighs and -- "Oh no you don't." He wrestled his way free and there was a flurry of arms and legs and heated armor, ending with him straddling his ally instead, shoving his aft down hard on Galvatron's crotch.

"You really do wish to bind me." Galvatron said, and Nova's field flared and his valve clenched at the arousal and respect in his voice.

"Open," Nova commanded, and Galvatron paused just long enough -- wiggling against Nova's grip -- to make it not seem servile when he complied, his whole body arching up with his spike, grinding demandingly against Nova's skid plate.

The spike was hard enough, sharp enough, the strength behind it enough that if Nova had not been as strong or as well-armored, he might have been taken right through his panel.

But Nova was not that weak. He pushed Galvatron's chest plate down, hard, forcing him into the energon and torn metal beneath him. "You'll take what I give you, barbarian."

"I'll stab you in your berth, 'Prime'." Galvatron grinned as though it was a promise.

"Whenever I call you to it," Nova said, and his panel finally slid open. With a twist of his hips he grabbed the spike with his valve and took it inside in a single stroke, savoring the burn of all his valve lighting up at once.

Galvatron grunted, pain flashing across his face -- Nova smirked, he was sure Galvatron'd never been taken by a valve this strong before. He didn't give Galvatron a reprieve, either, working his calipers up and down the spike, extracting its charge and milking it for nanites.

Galvatron wasn't done yet, though. Nova would have expected no less from him. With a sudden burst of strength, Galvatron flipped them, ignoring the pain as his spike twisted in Nova's hard grip, settling between Nova's legs and starting to move his spike in a rhythm of his own. "This is how we bind our mates, Nova."

"Then I am -- pleased to bind you -- in the manner of your people." Nova's legs wrapped around Galvatron's, mimicking Galvatron's gesture earlier -- he hardly cared anymore, which of them Galvatron thought was bound, they could sort that out after he'd gotten an overload from that spike.

Galvatron just growled, his lips falling down over Nova's again, lapping up the energon that he'd drawn before, pounding hard into Nova's valve in time with the grip of Nova's legs and calipers.

Nova's hands grabbed Galvatron's crown, legs his aft, everything that was Nova's binding Galvatron to him as his valve ground down hard, forcing Galvatron into an explosive overload, charge burning his nodes even as the spike poured out nanites to soothe him.

"Mine," Nova growled, and let himself overload, finally, his own powerful charge joining Galvatron's, their joint nanites spilling between them, marking the battlefield beneath them.

If Galvatron bit his neck and said 'Mine' in return, Nova could not bring himself to care.


End file.
